Dangan Ronpa Z: Return to Zetsubo Academy?
by Monobu
Summary: UPUPUPU, Hope's Peak is back and with a new batch of victi..err students. Once more, our hopeful students will be forced into a new game of mutual killung in the hall of the academy...right?
1. Chapter 0: Hello Students of Hope

Dangan Ronpa Z: Return to Zetsubō Academy?

**Chapter 0: Hello Students of Hope**

* * *

**Location Unknown, 7:30 am **

"I..I can't breathe…I…am…I dead….no…no I don't think I am….but….why….who….voices.."

"Hey…..M..s… …I..th..k …wak….up…Hur.y…up"

"Who…whose…that…..help"

"Hey wa.e up..wake up..WAKE UP"

A sharp stinging sensation struck Rekishi, waking her from the deep sleep she was in. The force of what ever hit her, nearly knocked Rekishi from her desk. "Wait….desk" Rekishi thought "That's…not right..I was in my car….wasn't I?"

Rekishi looked around the room she was in, it looked like a classroom, but that wasn't right, she had just been in her car, driving to…Hope's Peak. At the end of the room, above a chalkboard, Rekishi spotted it, a coat of arms, or the be exact, the coat of arms for Hope's Peak Academy. "Wait..am I in Hope's Peak….did I just forget I got here…" Rekishi thought, before looking around some more, this time, spotting something off about the room, all the windows were covered in large iron plates, held down by large bolt. Rekishi stood up from the desk she was in and started over to one of the iron plates.

"Don't bother, we tried removing them already" stated a voice and Rekishi turned around to spot the owner, a teenage boy. The boy was rather tall, tan and thin with short black hair combed neatly. He had brown eyes under a pair of black glasses and he was wearing a black suit and pants with white dress shoes and a black tie. Next to him was another guy, this one was also rather tall and tan, but he was also well muscled. The boy had long brown hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black sandels.

"Oh…ok….Oh..The names Modo Rekishi by the way" Rekishi stated, walking over to the guys and holding out her hand. "I'm the Super High School Level Historian"

"Greetings, I am Oshi Hosuto, Super High School Level Host" replied the first boy, returning Rekishi's gesture and shaking her hand. "And, really a historian, you don't look like one"

"And I'm ..Hari Momu, Super..High School Level… Masseuse" chimed the second boy, looking down.

**Oshi Hosuto, SHSL Host**

**Hari Momu, SHSL Masseuse**

"Yeah..I get that a lot" Rekishi replied to Hosuto, and he wasn't rude for saying it. Rekishi was rather tall, like Hosuto and Momu, but she was also quiet plump and pale. Her hair was rather long and bright blue, held up in a pretzel shape. Her eyes were violet and she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue stripes on it and blue jeans along with blue sandals. She really didn't look like a historian.

"So…what now?" Rekishi asked, wondering if the boys knew.

"Oh..well I think we need to head to the gym, at least that's what it says on the board…but..the door to the room is locked" Hosuto replied, pointing to the chalkboard, which clearly had "Meet in the gym at 8" written on it. Looking around, Rekishi spotted a clock and noticed it was 7:45.

"Well, the time is only 7:45…maybe we just need to wait" Rekishi stated.

"Maybe…but with nothing to really do..what other choice do we have then to wait" Momu replied, looking around.

* * *

**Location Unknown, 7:45 am**

At around this same time, in another normal looking classroom, with the windows covered, five figures stood. The first was a girl who was a bit on the short and skinny side with fair skin, but she stood with an air of power. She had medium length, blonde hair held up in a bun and her eyes were a sharp green. She was wearing a red and black pinstripe suit and pants with black dress shoes.

The next figure was a guy, and he was somewhat shorter than the girl, and just as thin. He had short, bleach blonde hair and tan skin along with blue eyes. He was wearing a pink dress shirt with white pants and pink sneakers. Next to the boy was another guy, but he was of a rather normal height and his skin was somewhat tan. He had short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a typical chef's uniform and a red apron and black sneakers. The boy also had a nametag on stating "My name is Cuire Finsur, I only speak French"

The last two figures in the room were both female. The first one was of normal height and skin tone and had yellow eyes and long pink hair. She was wearing a blue golfer's cap and a white shirt with a red, plaid vest and black shorts along with white golf shoes. The other girl was tall and thin with black hair held up. She was dressed as a geisha with a blue and green kimono.

"So..since we seem to be locked in this room, maybe we should at least get to know each other's names?" stated the first boy.

"Sure…my name is Masa Hosoku, Super High School Level Attorney" replied the girl in the suit.

"I'm Miles Franklin, Super High School Level Translator….for him" stated the first boy, pointing to Cuire "He is Cuire Finsur, Super High School Level Baker..and he speaks only French..so I translate"

"Hi, I'm Tori Pata, Super High School Level Golfer, you've probably heard of me" the girl in plaid stated, striking a pose.

"Nope, never heard of you" chimed Hosoku, making a surprised look appear on Pata's face.

"…..my name is Mun Odori, Super High School Level Geisha" stated the last girl, almost in a whisper.

"Que disent-ils?" stated Cuire, looking around confused.

"Ils ont dit leurs noms" Mile replied before pointing at everyone in the room and stating their names, which Cuire nodded to when told.

**Masa Hosoku, SHSL Attorney**

**Miles Franklin, SHSL Translator**

**Cuire Finsur, SHSL Baker**

**Tori Pata, SHSL Golfer**

**Mun Odori, SHSL Geisha**

* * *

**Location Unknown, 7:50 am**

Once more, in another room like the two before, four figures sat at desks. The first figure was a guy. He was of a normal height and build with very tan skin and several scars were etched on his face. He also had short, ivy green hair and green eyes along with a goatee. He was wearing a tan vest with multiple pockets and a green tee-shirt under it. He was also wearing tan cargo shorts and brown boots.

Sitting in the desk next to the first boy was another guy. The guy was also of normal height and had a lithe build with very short black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black leotard and sneakers. Next to that boy was girl of the same height and build. She has long white hair and grey eyes with dark skin. She was wearing a white leotard and sneakers.

The last person in the room was also a girl and she was very tall and lean with traces of muscle. She had medium length, blue hair and green eyes and she wore a pink tank top and blue bike shorts and blue sneakers.

The four all sat in silence, having already introduced themselves . The first guy was Fushi Sukauto, Super High School Level Camper. The second guy was Tora Kodo, one of the Super High School Level Trapeze Artists, the other was the girl next to him, Pizu Suru. The other girl and last in the room was Hayai Biaku, Super High School Level Cyclist. The room was silent except for the humming of Kodo.

**Fushi Sukauto, SHSL Camper**

**Tora Kodo, SHSL Trapeze Artist**

**Pizu Suru, SHSL Trapeze Artist**

**Hayai Biaku, SHSL Cyclist**

* * *

**Location**** Unknown, 7:55 AM**

In another classroom, four more figures sat on the floor, as the room, unlike the others, lacked any desks. The first figure was a guy of normal height and build. He had very long brown hair and blue eyes with somewhat tan skin. He was wearing a blue tee-shirt and black sweatpants with blue sneakers. Sitting in a corner of the room, almost asleep was another guy, he was rather tall and well-built with short green hair in a Mohawk and sideburns along with red eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and a black leather jacket and leather pants along with black shoes. He also had on a black collar and spike wristbands. Slumped against the door of the room was a girl who was rather thin but of normal height. She had medium length, auburn hair, held up in a ponytail and blue yes along with olive skin. She was wearing a pink leotard and sneakers. The last one in the room, also a girl, was leaning by one of the sealed windows. She was a bit short and stocky, not to mention she was missing her left arm. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes along with very pale skin. She was wearing a yellow tee-shirt and blue overalls along with what was clearly a prosthetic in place of her missing arm and yellow sandals.

"Oy, what time does the clock say now?" asked the boy in the corner, who had revealed himself earlier to be Hoshi Ganseki, Super High School Lever Rock Star. The girl by the door, who introduced herself as Jimu Furippu, Super High School Gymnast, looked up at the clock in the room.

"7:55, just five more minutes" Furippu replied in a cheery tone. The other boy, who said he was Chansu Unmei, Super High School Level Good Luck, stood up from the floor and smiled.

"Great, then we get to leave tis room soon" Unmei stated.

"Hopefully" stated the last one in the room, Amu Nise as she called herself, Super High School Prop Maker.

"That's a rather dreary way to see things" stated Furippu, when suddenly a loud chiming filled the room.

**BING BONG BING**

"**ATTENTION STUDENTS, THE TIME IS NOW 8, THE DOORS WILL BE UNLOCKED, REPORT TO THE GYM NOW!"**

A loud, yet childlike voice chimed, the source clearly from a speaker on. Furippu, smiled and quickly turned around and opened the door, a white light filling the room. In the other room, the same thing happened as one person opened the door, and found, it's a jungle out there.

**Unmei Chansu, SHSL Good Luck**

**Hoshi Gensaki, SHSL Rock Star**

**Jimu Furippu, SHSL Gymnast**

**Amu Nise, SHSL Prop Maker**

* * *

**WHAT, A JUNGLE, THAT'S ODD –checks notes-…no..this story wasn't set in a jungle, it take –bricked-**

**?: Upupupupu, sorry Monobu, this is my story now.**

**?:OH AND YOU, YEAH READER, CHECK OUT THIS LOSERS RP IN THE FORUMS, ITS CALLED DANGAN MANOR!, GO NOW SCRAM!**


	2. Chapter 1: Its a Jungle Out There

**Chapter 1: It's a Jungle out There (Ab) Normal days**

**?: Upupupupu, The next chapter already, fun.**

**?: I wonder what our … students think of the situation.**

**-Tied up and gagged- Mmmfff**

**(linebreak)**

Rekishi couldn't believe her eyes, a jungle, a freaking jungle. She was expecting to open the door and find a hallway, but no, she found a jungle. None of this made sense. Rekishi looked around, hoping it was a joke, but she saw no sign that it was, instead she saw three large metal boxes with doors, and each door was open to show a group of teens standing at them. Rekishi walked out of the room and looked behind her to see the room she was in was also a large metal box.

"Wh..what? How did we…this..what" Rekishi thought, her mind reeling. Suddenly she heard someone yell.

"REKISHI!" yelled Furippu, spotting her friend before running to her. Rekishi quicky turned around and braced herself as Furippu slammed into her. "Rekishi, I'm soooo glad you're here"

At this time, everyone had stepped out of the rooms and started looking around while introducing themselves to other, revealing that nobody knew what was going on. As the group talked, the ground started shaking.

"GAH! Whats going on?" chimed Kodo as he grabbed a tree to stay steady as others fell to the ground.

"Is it an earthquake?" Momu asked, not expecting an answer, but getting one as the four rooms everyone had found themselves in, started sinking into the ground. Everyone looked in shock as the metal boxes soon vanished into the ground.

"WHAT! THE ROOMS!" yelled Ganseki, running over to where one of the rooms used to be, but only finding solid ground. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Just then, another noise filled the air, the sound of a motor, and it was drawing closer. Everyone looked around to try and spot the vehicle, and Kodo and Suru just barely spotted it in time to jump out of its way. The vehicle, a large jeep, came to a halt in the center of the small claring the group stood in, everyone looking at it confused as it lacked a driver.

"**LISTEN UP, CHANGE OF PLANS YOU BASTARDS, GET IN THE JEEP ASAP….which means NOW"**

The voice from before yelled at the group, the source this time the radio on the jeep. To confused and scared to do anything else, everyone, even Cuire with help from Miles, quickly got in the jeep, which just had enough seats for them all.

"I'm so confused" stated Pata "Why are we in a jungle, why are we in a jeep, why are we not at Hope's Peak?"

"Ok..one, shut up, and two, NOBODY KNOWS!" replied Hosoku, buckling herself in just as the jeep started back up and began driving away from the clearing.

"How is this thing moving with no driver?" asked Hosuto.

"It's likely remote or satellite controlled" replied Nise as she looked out the window. After that, the rest of the ride was in silence, well except for Kodo and Furippu who wear humming together. Soon, the jeep entered a new clearing, much bigger than the one before. Everyone looked in awe at the clearing. It was surrounded by a large fence, with a gate that opened and let the jeep through before closing. In the clearing where four buildings, all rather small. Each building was beige in color and had a few windows and one door, along with a symbol painted over each. The first two buildings had similar looking symbols, one was a blue figure of a man, the other was a pink figure of a woman. The next building was somewhat bigger than the others and above it was a black circle with a spoon on the left and fork on the right. The last building had no symbol but it had two doors, one double door and another single door with a circle on it, one half of the circle was white, the other red.

The buildings were arranged in an half circle and the jeep came to a stop in the middle. As everyone started getting out of the jeep, the voice chimed.

"**NOW REPORT TO THE UNMARKED BUILDING WITH THE DOUBLE DOORS"**

Looking around a bit, everyone quickly headed to the building and Rekishi pushed the doors open, and found the room was a gym. It was like a normal gym in almost every way, even having a stage at the far end for plays and gatherings. Everyone piled into the gym and Odori was the first to point out the elephant in the room.

"Hey, there is something on the stage" Odori stated, pointing to a small stuffed elephant on the stage. The plush looked normal but was a lime green color.

"Is that a stuffed animal?" asked Miles, just as confused as everyone.

"TRUMP, I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!" yelled a voice from behind the plush, or at least it seemed that way until the thing stood up. "I AM AN ELEPHANT!"

"WHAT THE" yelled Baiku "THAT STUFFED ANIMAL TALKED!"

"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL, I AM ELI AND ITS RUDE TO YELL" the elephant replied, pointing its arm at Baiku.

"Upupup, Eli shut up your yelling to you freak" stated a voice, the voice from the jeep and the speakers. Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice while Eli muttered "Sorry"

Rekishi was the one who saw it this time, sitting on a bleacher was another stuffed animal, this time a bear, but unlike Eli, it was very odd looking. The bear had its color split on its body, the right side was white and the left was black, except for the stomach mark and odd outie belly button. The right side of the head had a simple beady eye and mouth while the left was rather horrific with a shark toothed smile and a odd red eye.

"Please tell me that wasn't the bear who talked" stated Unmei.

"Ok, It wasn't me who talked" replied the bear as it stood up and started heading down the bleachers "wait…whoops, it was me"

"Pourquoi est-ce que l'ours en mouvement?" asked Cuire but before Miles could respond.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" the bear yelled "I AM NOT A L'OURS, I'M MONOBEAR, DIRECTOR OF THIS CENTER"

"What…he just asked why you moved….he's speaking French" Miles stated.

"…..Oh….very well, anyways" Monobear replied "You lot must be wondering whats going on, well I would tell you .. but I decided to let my assistant Eli tell you"

"OH BOY ME….whoops..sorry…anyways, WELCOME TAIBOKU RESEARCH CENTER, OR YOUR NEW HOME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFES!" Eli yelled, earning gasps from almost everyone, including Cuire after getting what Eli said translated for him.

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT!?" Yelled Ganseki.

"SIMPLE, YOU LOT ARE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER…well not forever…there is a way to leave..upupupu" Monobear replied.

"What?...how do we leave?" Asked Hosuto as he looked at Monobear.

"SIMPLE, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS KILL A FELLOW STUDENT AND GET AWAT WIH THE CRIME!" Monobear yelled is reply, earning more gasps.

"WHAT!" yelled most of the group.

"Yep, kill someone without getting caught and you can leave, now then, if you don't mind, Eli please hand out the ElectroIDs" Monobear stated.

"OKAY DOKEY" Eli replied and he pulled out a cardboard box from behind a stage curtain and hoped of the stage. "Inside this box are your ElectroIDs, you must keep your on you, they provide a map of the grounds, act as the key to your room and other places, and provide basic info on your fellow students, like their names and gender oh and if they are alive or not"

After Eli got done talking, everyone walked up to him and took an ElectroID from him as he pulled one out. Soon everyone had one Eli tossed the box away.

"Now that you bastards have your ElectroIDs, let me go over the rules of this center" Monobear stated "Oh and if you need to remember them, your ElectroIDs can be used to check the rules which are"

**1.**** Students are to spend the rest of their lives within the grounds of this center, indefinitely.**

**2. ****Violence against Director Monobear or his assistant Eli will result in punishment. Destruction of Center property, monitors and security cameras will also result in punishment.**

**3. ****A student will be allowed to leave upon "Graduation" meaning they manage to kill a fellow student without having their crime betrayed.**

**4. ****Between the times of 10pm and 8am, certain areas of the Center will be locked, anyone caught inside, or attempting to get inside of these areas will be punished.**

**5. ****Students are permitted to sleep only in sleeping quarters; purposely sleeping anywhere else will result in punishment.**

**6. ****To avoid cheating, students can only kill up to two others; killing anymore will result in punishment.**

**7. ****Boys are restricted from entering the girls sleeping quarters and vice versa unless Monobear says otherwise, breaking this rule will result in punishment.**

**8. ****Additional rules can be added if deemed necessary.**

** "**Wait…what does it mean "Without having their crime betrayed"?" Furippu asked.

"….IT MEANS WITHOUT GETTING CUAGHT, I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE, SHEESH YOU LOT ARE DUMB!" Monobear yelled in reply before vanishing in a puff of smoke along with Eli. Still confused by all this everyone stood in silence until.

"Listen, I hope nobody plans on killing, but I feel like just to be sure, nobody should be allowed to leave their sleeping quarters after 10pm" stated Hosoku who was now standing on the stage.

"That's a good idea, but how do we make sure everyone honors it, it's not an official rule?" Asked Nise.

"Well…we can't….but…we can hope" Hosoku replied, before getting of the stage "Now then, I'm going to check this place out" and then Hosoku left the room, followed by almost everyone else except Rekishi and Furippu.

"Hey Rekishi, you wanna go look around together?" Furippu asked, grabbing Rekishi's arm.

"Oh..sure" Rekishi replied, and the two left the gym.

(LINEBREAK)

Rekishi and Furippu first headed to the singular door that was attached to the gym, but when Furippu attempted to open it, they found it to be locked.

"Aaww it's locked" Furippu stated, frowning "Oh well next building" and with that Furippu smiled and the two moved on the nearest building, the one with the circle and silverware icon. As the two reached the door, Rekishi looked at the map on her ElectroID and noticed the building was named on the map.

"Ok so this is the cafeteria, I guess it's were we eat" Rekishi stated before opening the door and walking inside. The room was painted beige like the outside and several large windows provided light. The floor was white tile which contrasted the black tables and chairs that were in the room. There was also two other doors in the room, both open, and even from the door to enter the cafeteria, Rekishi could see one door was for a kitchen and the other was a janitors closet, empty except for a mop and bucket and one metal shelf. The last thing to note was a large television screen on the wall, but it was off.

Looking around, Rekishi saw several others were in the cafeteria. Sitting together at one table were Suru and Kodo, Kodo was talking wildly and Suru was looking at him with a frown. At another table Baiku and Pata, who were staring at Chansu, who had dropped a bowl of what looked like cereal. Seeing this, Furippu and Rekishi both stifled a laugh and decided to check out the Sleeping Quarters.

(LINEBREAK)

The duo arrived at the building with the female figure on it and Furippu attempted to open the door, only find it locked.

"What…why is the door locked?" Furippu stated, confused. Luckily, Rekishi spotted that next to the door was a scanner and Rekishi shook her head and swiped her Electro ID over the scanner, which beeped and the door opened. "Oh…." Furippu muttered before entering the building with Rekishi.

The inside of the building was actually rather nice, with around twelve doors, all painted blue to contrast the pink walls. Three of the doors had icons of toilets, labeling them as bathrooms and another door had a picture of a shirt. In the main area of the building had several green couches and a few tables along with some potted plants and a few books, there was also a monitor like the one in the cafeteria.

"Wow, it's so nice" Furippu stated before spooting something "OH HEY THAT DOOR JHAS MY NAME ON IT!" Furippu then pointed to one of the doors, and on the door was a plaque with Furippu's name on it. Next to that door was one that had Rekishi's name. "Sweet our rooms are next to each other, lets go check them out" Furippu then ran to her door and waved her ElectroID over the scanner by it before opening the door and entering. Rekishi smiled a little and walked to her door.

"I guess I'll be sleeping here now" Rekishi thought as she scanned her ElectroID and went in her room. The room was rather plain, with a singular bed, a desk and a dresser along with a small table and another monitor. Rekishi walked over to the dresser and pulled it open to find it full of her clothes. "Oh…well I guess that's normal if it's my room"

Suddenly feeling tired, Rekishi let out a yawn and laid down on her bed, quickly falling asleep.

(LINEBREAK)

"**ATTENTION! ATTENTION!, A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND. EVERYONE REPORT TO THE GYM! ASAP!"**

The announcement jolted Rekishi from sleep, not that she was deep in it. Getting out of bed, the content of the announcement hit her. "Someone died" Rekishi thought, her mind a flutter. Rekishi quickly pushed open the door to her room, preparing to head to the gym, but she was stopped by a horrific sight. Directly across the room, slumped in front of a bathroom door was the body of…. Tori Pata. The room started to spin as Rekishi looked at the horrid sight, Pata's face was frozen in a look of terror, her eyes glazed over, but forever looking down at the jagged metal in her neck. Rekishi fainted.

(LINEBREAK)

**Monobear: UPUPUPU someone has already died, how great is that.**

**-Muffled screaming-**

**Monobear: SHUSH YOU…and you readers…rate and review..OR ELSE!**


End file.
